


Troublemaker

by TheNumberFairy



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, MariBat, Most likely OOC, Roommates, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberFairy/pseuds/TheNumberFairy
Summary: Jason returns home from a messy mission and just wants to relax. He finds empty apartment instead and his roommate missing. Being a paranoid bat he jumps to the most logically conclusion that Marinette is in trouble and he is going to have to save her.Inspired by Troublemaker by Picture ThisDoes include swearing (again).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different take on a song inspired fic this time inspired by Troublemaker by Picture This

Marinette was missing. Well not missing, but not at their apartment and Jason had just returned from a messy mission.  All he wanted to  do was  chill out eating cookies with his ' best f riend /roommate/maybe something more' (they  were slowly edged towards something more just before he left but hadn't really defined it yet…), watch trash TV and cuddle. It was the perfect plan to improve his mood and relax .

But he was in the apartment and she wasn't.  On top of it all he couldn't find any cookies either. C hecking the shared c alendar in case he had forgotten 'an event' his partner in non - crime had b ut still  found  nothing other than “Jason Home” . Ok, Jason could deal with this, he can be calm, no need to worry or get angry that his perfect plan has gone awry. There was a quick way to solve the mystery, though he didn't want to come across as  desperate . He has evidence  she knew he would be back today so would be back in the moment.

After pacing the apartment for a "long" while (moments) Jason finally bites the bullet to call Marinette , he was getting angsty waiting.

"Sorry Jay, can't talk now, I'll catch  ya later"

The call ended. She h u ng up on him!! What the…. She never did that . He’d been away for a week and she can’t talk to him ! ? Ok breathe!  He was used to her causing him headaches, with her occasional disappearing acts and getting caught up too near rogue attacks. She was a little trouble magnet. His little troublemaker. Not being able to talk made him worry.

Why couldn't  Marinette talk him? 

Was she in danger? 

Was  it code for something? 

She was good at putting on a facade of 'I'm ok' even if she wasn't. Ok wait! Let's not  overreact to his missing partner… roommate.  Ok screw that!  Jason stormed into his room and grabbed his laptop to track her phone. He really needed to get Tim to put the  bat track  app on his phone to make this quicker .  Finding her location was easy. He was bat after all and with her frequent near mishaps that Jason felt it was reason enough to bug her phone. It was for her own protection, not his insecurities and worries about her . Jason grabbed his keys to check where she is and to make sure she was ok.

He wasn't  overreacting at all. This was a perfectly acceptable level of worry for his friend. He had tracked her location down to a diner the near the harbour. THEIR diner to be precise. He parked his bike where he could see into the diner but was obscured enough from view to scout out what the issue was. Phone ready to call for back up if needed . From his bike he could see  Marinette through the window and she was with some other guy. Wait! What? Jason clenched his fist. She wasn’t in trouble from obvious causes. But....  What was she doing with that guy? Why didn't she tell Jason about him ? Was this guy blackmailing his Troublemaker?

While the blonde  Marinette was with paid for the food, his little troublemaker stared out the window. Jason caught a glimpse of earrings he'd never seen her wear before. Did the guy give them to her?!  Looking down briefly at phone to turn the photo app on to take a photo of the guy to ‘investigate’  before looking at  his girl… friend ? Y es girl , who is a friend , have tears running down her face. Shit!! Wait!! What did Blondie do to her. He is so going to punch this dick!!!

The  pair left the diner.  Marinette , his troublemaker extraordinaire, gave the guy a side hug and her normal kiss on the check goodbye. Jason could feel the anger  growing . Maybe he was a tad jealous of Blondie, he wanted that kiss, especially as Blondie made his best friend cry so didn’t deserve it . Marinette gave the guy a final wave as she went to her car and drove off. How was she ok  to  say  goodbye to this  loser? He made her cry!! She still had the odd tear running down her face when she was leaving . 

It was acts like this, her forgiving kind nature, that made Jason fall for  Marinette . With her going, it did give Jason a perfect opportunity to talk to this random wannabe boyfriend.  Virtual investigation can wait , it’s easier now  he can do it in person, knuckles cracking . 

Though Jason thought they has something special growing, if the week about changed  Marinette’s mind that’s fine.  At least Jason can tell this waste of space why he wasn't good enough for Mari especially as he has already made her cry. At least showing the guy why he isn’t good  enough might help subside some of the anger. Jason climbed off his bike as Blondie pulled out some sunglasses and turned to walk off in the opposite direction to where  Marinette had driven off in. Who wears sunglasses in Gotham at night?!?! What was this guy  thinking? He is seriously suspicious!!

As Jason approached his got a better look at Blondie. Though he was “dressed down” you could tell the clothes were expensi ve. Was he an ex-client? Was he pressuring his  friend into do something! Anger was definitely storming  through him  as Jason catastrophised.  Damn his troublemaker , how does she draw  so much  danger to herself?

The guy ducked into an alley. Jason smirked and took the chance to trap the sle a zebag. Only to find the alley empty. No sign of him at all. No route to escape either. What the …..

Ok, yeah, tonight Jason was getting Tim to help track this scumbag down! Catching up with Mari and patrol stuff can wait!

………..

About a week later Jason came home from WE to find  Marinette getting ready to go out.  Not out out , nor date out but nicer than her usual look.

"Hi Jay, there's some leftovers in the fridge. I'm going out to meet a friend, not sure when I'll be back later. You don't need to stay up or worry about me though"

She quickly grabbed her coat and bag. Though before she  left, she gave him a peck on the cheek before waltzing out.

Damn, that kiss distracted him before he could ask questions. Wait! The girls were patrolling early tonight so who was she meeting?

Marinette though very kind/friendly, didn't trust or make friends easily. Her friends here, that she met up with outside work were only the Wayne clan and that’s only because Steph forced herself into being Mari’s friend . Not that he is going to complain it meant he met her!!

Where was he going with this.... Oh yeah, t he rest were mainly in France or England, he thinks, but she rarely brings them up in conversation, something about the past should remain there. He got that. 

So where was she going?!

Using the tracking software Jason chases after her on his bike. Is he being a  little paranoid ? Yes, maybe, but he was worried about her. The last week she has been off. Stressed and  worried , he wasn't sure precisely why , and she was certainly more spacey and in her own head. To suddenly decide she's going out with an unknown entity was worrying. Sue him for being concerned for his favourite person.

Jason followed her back to the same diner as last week. Jason being the  suspicious bat he was watched again from outside this time a little closer  in case he needed to step in. He watched as  Marinette entered the diner and greet Blondie again . Agreste! Son  of the Parisian Terrorist that’s just come to light!  The guy who should be in Paris not in Gotham!  This time  she gave Agreste  a le bise and  again  s at opposite him. The  Agreste handed his sunglasses over to her and a ring. A ring?!?!! What was going on. Jason couldn't see  Agreste’s face but  Marinettes was upset and held tears in her eyes. Jason couldn't take it.  Whatever Blondie was doing was upsetting his Troublemaker. And bribing or blackmailing her wasn't cool!! Upsetting her! Unforgivable!!

Storming into the diner, he marched up to the table picked the guy up by his collar and punched him sending him flying.

"JASON!!!!"  Marinette exclaimed grabbing his fist from doing any further damage. "What on earth! Why the hell did you  punch my brother!!!! !" 

Oh shit!!


End file.
